This invention relates to a board connector having an SMT (Surface Mount Technology) terminal, a mating connector to be connected with the board connector, and an electronic device including the board connector and the mating connector.
There have been proposed various kinds of connector assemblies for connecting a plurality of cables to a circuit-board in an electronic device such as a notebook computer or a cellular phone. JP-U 3118719 and JP-A 2005-302417, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, disclose the conventional type of the connector assembly and discuss the measures against the noise. However, JP-U 3118719 and JP-A 2005-302417 do not present the sufficient countermeasures.